


11th!Doctor x Reader: Movie Night

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has the Doctor gotten himself into now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th!Doctor x Reader: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one was nice. xoxo

You wandered through the TARDIS halls, half-wondering if the Doctor had run off again. You heard theme music coming from a room down the hall, then turn off. Trusting your instincts, you searched for the bumping noises that followed the silence until you found a large door that reached the ceiling. You assumed it was a viewing room of some sorts based on the resuming music that was coming from inside. Slowly, you pushed open the door and peeked inside.  
"(YN), is that you?" the Doctor's voice rang from behind a large flatscreen television, his purple jacket hanging slightly over his bent leg. There was a spark before the Doctor yelped and fell backwards onto his rear.  
"Doctor!" you said, chuckling and rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he stood slowly.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?"  
"Trying to find the right plug to put this movie on." He turned and continued his work on the telly before another spark made an appearance in his face, causing him to stumble back again. You brushed your hair behind your ear and stared at him. He found your gaze and returned it with a furrowed brow.  
"What?" he asked confusedly.  
"You're cute when you're confused," you said with a chuckle. He made a face.  
"I am not cute! I'm just trying to fix the television!" You skipped over to the telly and moved your head to look at the back. It was advanced, no doubt, but you found the problem. Taking the plug to the disc player, you stuck it in one of the outlets on the wall. The music returned on the television and you smiled, stepping back to turn towards the Doctor.  
"How did you do that?" he asked incredulously, moving to inspect your handiwork.  
"You didn't plug the player in, idiot," you replied teasingly, then realised what movie was on. You turned towards the screen to see a favourite of yours. "You're watching Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Not by myself, no." You spun back to him.  
"How did you know I love this movie?"  
"Because you always say, 'Hey, Doctor, this is one of my favorite movies,' and wave the disc in my face." He mimicked you in a slightly high-pitched tone and flopped onto the large couch in front of the telly. He patted the spot next to him assuringly. You flicked your eyes from the screen to him before taking the seat.  
"Did you know-" you began, but the Doctor put a finger to your lips.  
"No spoilers," he said quietly before wrapping a reassuring arm around your shoulders, making you watch the movie with no interruptions for once. You grinned at him.  
You should do this more often.


End file.
